Johto Region Romance
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: a story requested by bectonstrider


May shifted impatiently as she continued to wait in the long line going to the front reception desk of the Blackthorn Pokémon Center. To ease her boredom she attempted to move the offending section of hair hanging in between her eyes by blowing on it; however, she found that she was unsuccessful due to the fact that her hair, as well as her clothes was plastered to her body as a result of the sudden rainstorm she had been caught in.

And going by the sheer mass of people in line who were also trying to get a room for the night she wasn't the only one.

"Leave it to me to be caught in what's only the biggest freaking rainstorm of the year!" she groused as she flicked off a droplet of water that had dropped onto her nose from her saturated hair. As if to punctuate her thoughts, it suddenly thundered violently outside, causing the walls of the Pokémon Center to reverberate, as well as many startled cries from those who were residing in the center.

She had been on her way back to Petalburg from the Johto region, where she had finished a journey as a co-ordinator. She had accumulated a lot fame and gained a huge following while she was there, and this shouldn't have been a big surprise to May who had for the last eight years or so as co-ordinator matured exceptionally well in her skills. But even with that being said she was still not used to so much attention surrounding her.

In fact, to illustrate how widespread her fame had become while May had been in Johto, a major soda company had asked her to be their official spokesperson for their product (which, ironically was known to contain a chemical that caused cancer in Rattata). May had politely declined the offer, as the terms in the contract had stated that she would have had to reside in Johto for the duration of said contract, which would have extended her time away from home. She even had her own fan club in Johto. The leader of said group, a gangly, pimply faced boy named Hector; she had met once during the Grand Festival.

She shuddered. Once had been enough. She had almost missed her appeals due to him chasing her around the contest hall with a pair of scissors because he had wanted a lock of her hair.

May recalled how she then had empathized with Drew and his never ending horde of fans over the years she had known him. How the hell had he put up with it all?

May had not seen the verdant haired boy in four years; after arriving back Johto she had been shocked that his familiar presence was absent from the contests of that region. It seemed that after the Johto Grand Festival he had just up and disappeared.

She figured that he had gone off to other places and regions that had contests as well, but secretly, deep down she had felt hurt that they hadn't run into each other as they so often had in the past.

Almost as if he had been purposely avoiding her.

Now May wasn't stupid; she knew that it was no coincidence that their paths had seemed to cross so often. She knew it was because they had both went out of their way to cross said paths, whether either of them had wanted to admit it or not. Despite denying all accusations from friends and foes alike on the subject of a possible romantic element in their "relationship", every time she had seen him on her journey, a part of her couldn't deny that there had been something indisputable between them, and that every time she had looked into those forest eyes she could see that this notion wasn't just completely one sided.

'Wow I haven't really thought of him in ages.'

This had been true in way that she didn't dwell over him and continue to let his image run rampant in her mind. But every so often something would go and remind her of her rival. She found this especially true with things she associated with Drew: roses, beaches, and the color green.

May let out sigh of relief as she saw that she was only two people away from the reception desk. May yawned. It was good thing to, because she was starting to feel the strains of the day finally catching up to her. She seriously needed to get to a bed…and soon.

Finally after what seemed like forever May found herself at the reception desk where she was promptly greeted by one of Nurse Joy's many sisters, Nurse Joy.

"Hello! Welcome to the Blackthorn Pokémon Center! How may I assist you today?" the Nurse asked amiably, her cheerful nature not deterred one bit by the overwhelming number of trainers and co-ordinators who had unexpectedly needed shelter from the rainstorm.

"Hi, I would like a single room for the night, please." May asked as she handed Nurse Joy her trainer card to pay for the room. The smile on Nurse Joy's face slackened.

"Oh, I very sorry but I'm afraid that all of the rooms have been taken for the night."

"Oh." May's voice held an unmistakable tinge of disappointment.

Damn, she had really been looking forward to that warm bed.

Nurse Joy's face suddenly brightened and May vaguely wondered what the hell Nurse Joy was shooting up to make her so damn cheerful. And also where she could get some.

"Since it appears you're traveling alone, perhaps you could find a trainer to room with for the night!"

May forced a smile on her already sleep slackening face as she realized that she really didn't have too many other options.

"Alright, thanks anyways." May said as she nodded before she ventured away from the front desk.

How the hell was she going to find anyone to room with? It wasn't like she knew anyone here, and she as sure as hell was not going to sleep in a room with some stranger. Not if she wanted to wake up the next morning gagged and bound in the trunk of someone's car.

Not that it was likely, but it could happen. Better to be safe and alive then sorry.

"Looks like you're in pretty tough spot there." a deep masculine voice came from behind her.

May froze. She knew that voice. Even though she didn't want to believe it. Despite this she felt herself turning around to face the owner of the voice.

"Drew…" May was unable to think let alone finish what she was going say as soon as she had laid eyes on her old rival.

If it weren't for the fact that his hair and eyes were unmistakable, she wouldn't have recognized him at all.

For one thing he now towered over her average frame of 5'5. She found to even make eye contact with him she had to tilt her head back; he had gotten so tall.

His features, though still boyish in appearance, had matured somewhat and the round baby face he had when he was younger had lengthened slightly.

He stood with the same sort of confidence he had when he was fourteen, but now it seemed less arrogant somehow and more…something May couldn't quite put her finger on.

Since she had last seen him he had forgone the purple jacket as well as the turquoise sweatpants in favor of a plain black t-shirt and jeans.

However, one thing that hadn't seemed to change was the smirk that seemed to be permanently etched into his perfectly shaped primrose lips, as well as the mischievous glint in his emerald eyes that usually accompanied it.

As she looked upon her rival who she hadn't seen in four years, she felt something suddenly flare up deep inside; something she hadn't felt in years, and nothing comparable to what she was feeling right now.

She had always been physically attracted to Drew, even when they were younger; this had been a fact she hadn't been able to deny even to herself.  
But now as she looked at the boy, man really, who now stood in front of her in the middle of Blackthorn Pokémon Center she realized that what she was feeling was beyond mere infatuation.

She thought he looked absolutely delicious.

And the realization of this left her reeling. And suddenly feeling awake.

"I think the appropriate response right now would be 'Hello, Drew how have you been'?" he prompted as he managed to keep from laughing outright at May gaping at him. May hadn't changed a bit in that regard. However that wasn't the case for her physical appearance.

Her sapphire eyes, the most prominent feature on her heart shaped face, seemed somehow bluer. Her chestnut hair had grown out and flowed in shimmering sienna waves down her back.

Drew noted appreciatively that May now had a figure that could bring any red blooded male to his knees, with wide shapely hips that lead into a well-rounded posterior and a smooth flat abdomen that met in a petite waist. And not to mention that her long, shapely legs seemed to go on for miles.

May had always been beautiful, but as he now looked as her, Drew was rendered speechless.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

'Damn, these last four years have been good to her…'

May suddenly seemed to snap out of her stupor as she suddenly began growl at him.

"WHY YOU…!" Drew easily stopped May's feeble attempt to claw at his face with one of his hands.

"Hello to you too… do you always react this way when meeting your rival after four years of not seeing them?" he asked smugly. May angrily batted his hands away, fighting the blush that rose when her skin came into contact with his.

"No, only with you Drew." She hissed his name; only, it wasn't nearly as effective due to her entire face still being engulfed in a blush.

Drew couldn't hold it in any more. He burst out laughing, May's appalled look only adding fuel to the fire.

"I fail to see what exactly is so damn funny! And you have yet to tell me why you are here." She said icily, as she crossed her arms defiantly.

It was a stupid question, really. She could tell by the way his hair and clothes clung damply to his well defined body that he had also been caught in the rain.

"I could ask you the same, May." He replied, drawling her name. May resisted the urge to shiver.

"Anyways, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Nurse Joy. And it seems to me that you're in quite a predicament. Fortunately, being the kind hearted soul I am, I figured that I could make such a sacrifice as sharing a room to ensure that my only worthy opponent does not die from hypothermia, because then if I didn't, what kind of person would I be?" he was grinning from ear to ear now.

"You're full of shit, Drew." May said point blank.

Drew pretended to look appalled.

"Wow, May." He asked as moved closer to May, inadvertently causing her to back into a nearby wall. "Such language coming from a pretty little mouth like yours. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Drew leaned in as he whispered huskily into her ear, his warm breath sending tingles down May's spine.

May had the decency to blush as Drew pulled back, smirking. However his smirk was soon replaced by a genuine smile.

"I was being serious though, about my offer, May. Luckily I was able to get a room and I guess I wouldn't mind sharing it with another person." He admitted. "Much." He added just to rile her up some more.

She ignored his last jab at her as she looked up at him, trying to decipher any dishonesty in his words. However she couldn't seem to find any.

"Really?" she asked. She convinced herself that it was the sleep talking. Her asking had absolutely nothing to do with the images her mind had conjured up of what they could possibly be doing in his room by themselves…possibly naked.

Preferably naked.

May watched as a sly grin slowly formed on Drew face, and no matter how hard she tried she could not deny that she found it to be incredibly sexy.

"Or would you rather room with Mr. Bubbles over there?"

Drew directed May's attention across the Pokémon Center to a creepy looking man who appeared to be leering at May with a strange glint in his eyes. "You know, he's been staring at you all night. Perhaps I should introduce you two…?" As if he knew he was now the subject of their conversation, the man caught her stare, winking suggestively. May eeped as she ducked out of view from the man and grabbed Drew's hand, bolting for the room.

"Um…what did you say your room number was again?!"

"Why the hell is there only one BED?!" May screeched as she accusingly pointed to the king sized bed that stood in the center of the room they were sharing. Drew sighed in exasperation as he rubbed his temples, appearing suddenly agitated.

"Damn it… Nurse Joy must not have heard me when I asked for a double room. Oh well. By the looks of it though, the bed is probably big enough for both us." At his last words both May and Drew's eyes widened at possible implications of sharing a bed. With each other.

"Nuh uh… nooo way am I sharing a bed with you! Especially you." May choked as she waved her hands frantically, fighting the blush that was once again working its way across her face.

It wasn't really that May couldn't see herself merely sharing a bed with Drew, but more so the fact that there was a very strong possibility of her pouncing on him if she was forced to be in such close proximity to the guy she was suddenly experiencing urges around.

Drew swallowed hard as he also fought to clear somewhat enticing images of what he and May could possibly be doing in that bed. He cleared his throat.

"You know as well I do that neither of us are willing to sleep on the floor, so we might as well just deal with it. Besides," he turned to make eye contact her, smirk fully intact. "This will probably be your only opportunity to be in bed with me, so you should consider yourself lucky." He couldn't resist. Drew inwardly laughed at the angry flush that rapidly consumed May's body.

"Grrrrr…CONSIDER THIS, YOU JERK!" she growled as she picked up the TV remote only to hurl it in the direction of his face, smiling as it connected with his head in a resounding WHAP.

"Ow what the…Damn it May!" he protested loudly as he began to rub the now tender area on his forehead. "I offer to share my room out of the pure kindness of my heart and this is the kind of thanks I get?" he asked incredulously.

May crossed her arms as she sauntered up to him.

"Hmph. You're lucky that's all you got. Besides, where the hell do you get off saying things like that?"

Drew chuckled at the misshapen state of his fellow co-ordinator as he pulled out something familiarly red, holding it in his hand.

"Just admit it May—you missed me." He then tossed the object to May.

May deftly caught the rose Drew tossed to her, her retort dying on her tongue as she examined the rose in mute fascination.

"I know I've missed you…" May's head shot up like a bullet. She sought  
Drew's eyes only to see that he, to her complete and utter shock, appeared to be sincere along with the gentle smile on his face as he looked upon her with a strange emotion in his eyes May couldn't quite put her finger on.

As she met his unwavering stare, May felt a strange stirring in her heart that suddenly left her feeling breathless.

May then felt as if his eyes were suddenly too green; she quickly turned away as she placed a hand on her now rapidly beating heart.

Drew turned away as well, also feeling the effects of the moment that had passed between them. He tried not to think about how beautiful she had looked upon receiving his rose, how her eyes had lit up as she gazed at the thorny flower in admiration, how her cheeks had flushed prettily from the gesture.

"So May," Drew started as he attempted to end the silence. "What have you've been up to these past years? I hear that you've become quite famous in Johto."

May nervously tapped her fingers together as she found the subject of the conversation suddenly on her.

"Um, well, I can't say I'm that famous…" she replied modestly. "Not quite like you and the amount of fans you have."

Drew pretended to ponder this as he tapped his chin lightly with his index  
finger.

"Yeah…I wonder why that is...?

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Say, what? Oh…that I'm more popular than you are because we all know that I'm the better co-ordinator?" May was indignant.

"I'll have you know that I have LOTS of fans; fans that appreciate me and don't hassle me, begging me to sign their underwear!"

"You're just jealous…" he teased. May scoffed at this.

"Of what? A glorified walking palm tree with delusions of grandeur? I don't think so." It was May's turn to look smug.

"Palm tree? That a step up from your usual insults of 'Grasshead' and 'The Green Midget'." Drew replied, mildly impressed.

"I had four years to come up that one. And the last one doesn't exactly apply to you anymore…Green Giant." She said, referring to his obvious change in height.

"So you did miss me May, since you obviously had to be thinking about me to even consider making up said insult."

May really wished he would stop looking so damn smug.

Drew brought his right hand across his forehead, flicking his hair up out of his eyes before he crossed his arms. "Hmph. It would take someone like you four years to come up with a decent insult, midget." May flared up.

"I am NOT a Midget! You're the one who's abnormal, being freakishly tall! Ha..! I bet you'd blend right in a forest!" she declared.

"I bet you'd blend right in a circus." May angrily clenched her fists, huffing as she stormed over to him.

"You! Jerk! Why! I…I oughta-!" May was so mad she failed to even speak in complete sentences any more.

Drew laughed as he walked over what he claimed was his side of the bed. He hesitated, and as if it were almost an afterthought Drew then seemed to notice the wet state of his attire. Much to May's mixed horror and delight he then decided to remove himself of his drenched black shirt.

'Is he trying to kill me?!' May thought desperately as she found her eyes hungrily following a droplet of water on his body as it traveled down length of his bare chest, weaved its way through his chiseled abs and finally disappearing into his treasure trail.

'Oh how I'd give anything right now to be that drop of water…' she found herself thinking scandalously.

She looked up only to find him watching her practically devour him with her eyes with the smuggest look she had ever seen on his face.

May didn't think her face could get any redder.

"Like what you see?" he inquired with a grin that made May want to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

"You wish…!" May managed to get out before picking up her bags to fetch her pajama's to change into.

"I'm going to go change." May announced as she slid past him to go into the bathroom.

"Whatever."

When she was gone from the room, Drew found himself releasing a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Running a hand through his almost dry hair, Drew sighed as he began to think about his predicament.

How the hell was he going to going to get through tonight, sharing a bed with the girl he had been in love with for the last six years? It was like one of his night time fantasies gone wrong.

Even just now he had struggled to maintain his composure when he had caught her admiring his form. He had watched as her eyes became glazed over as they had roamed his body, barely resisting the urge to shiver under her heated gaze, and how she had nervously wet her lips with that tantalizingly pink tongue of hers.

Drew had known he had feelings for the girl for quite some time now; in fact these feelings had been part of the reason he chose not to go the Johto region with May four years ago. Back then he had been struggling with accepting his new feelings for May, and he had tried to push them away in favor of bettering himself as a co-ordinator, but to no avail. So he had convinced himself that his developing feelings for May had become too much of a distraction and left for Sinnoh after his last Grand Festival in Johto without a good bye.

He found that despite this, thoughts of the happy go lucky brunette continued to plague his mind, day and night. Even his dreams weren't safe. He had many sleepless nights due to dreams that would leave him so wound up it would have been pointless to attempt to fall asleep again.

It had been sheer luck that he had run into May again. Really, he hadn't intended on being here in Blackthorn; he had been passing through on his way to his hometown of LaRousse. But the storm had quickly changed his he had spotted her in the Pokémon center he at first thought he was mistaken. But when she had turned around, revealing her brilliant sapphire eyes he knew then it was unmistakably May. In all his years if living he had yet to find someone who had eyes as blue and radiant as hers. No one even came close.

He didn't know what exactly had compelled him to offer to share his room with her. Perhaps it had been that he hadn't been able to stand the look of disappointment she had when she had been informed there had been no more rooms available. Or perhaps deep down he knew that couldn't let May slip through his fingers again.

He had thought his leaving Johto had been for the best, for he had known that if he were to act on his feelings for May, the outcome would not have been favorable. And even if May had returned his feelings, them both being co-ordinators would have probably put a strain on the relationship resulting in them having to part ways. So Drew took it upon himself to distance himself from her, finding comfort whenever he had seen her on TV when it occasionally broadcasted Pokémon Contests from Johto.

But when he had laid eyes on her again today for the first time in four years, he realized with a start that he could no longer distance himself from her.

Never had he met a girl in his lifetime that was as kind, loving, naïve, temperamental and as beautiful as May. She had always had his respect, not only as a fellow co-ordinator but as a friend as well.

The last four years had been near torture not being able to bask in May's warm smile, to see her eyes light in excitement as she performed well in a Pokémon contest, to breathe in her warm scent of honeysuckle and vanilla.

He needed May, like he needed air.

At first, he had tried to deny it. He had convinced himself that he had never needed anything in his life; he depended on himself and his Pokémon and no girl was going to change that.

How wrong he had been.

Perhaps the circumstance he was in was a blessing in disguise. Perhaps this was his chance to finally tell May how he felt.

And if it turned out she felt the same, he would never be foolish enough to let her slip through his fingers again.

May walked out of the bathroom in her sleeping attire, silently berating herself for not packing enough pajamas. All of her pajamas had all been worn already, so only thing she had left to wear were a pair of tiny black cotton shorts with the words "HOT STUFF" adorned on the rear and a matching tank top.

However she hadn't worn either in two years, and because of this her all ready short shorts were dangerously short, barely covering her rear, and her tank top barely came down to her belly button. She waltzed into the room, taking her wet clothes and placing them over the room's furnace to dry. When she turned around she found Drew staring at her with an odd expression on his face, almost as if he was in pain.

Drew gulped.

'Damn.' Was his only coherent thought as his mind went into visual overload at the sight of May practically in her underwear.

May suddenly felt uncharacteristically bold and found her herself sauntering over to where Drew was standing.

"Like what you see?" she asked, parroting his earlier remark. This seemed to shake Drew out of his stupor as he somehow managed to look smug.

"Nope, I'm just wondering why you choose to walk around with false advertisement emblazoned on your rear."

May's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Drew laughed, and May realized that he had only been teasing her.

He was still shirtless and May couldn't help admiring how handsome he looked as he laughed mirthfully, his broad shoulders heaving.

She was finding it increasingly harder to control her feelings around him. Just glancing at him would send her into a heated state within seconds. How and when it started, she had no idea, but she realized that her feelings for him were greater than some childhood crush. When they had meet eyes earlier after he said he had missed her, she had felt a strong connection to him, almost as if by looking into his eyes she could decipher the intimacies of his mind.

Seeing him again after all these years, she realized, had somehow triggered an onslaught of emotions toward the green-haired co-ordinator that she thought she had long since buried after she had left Johto. When she was younger she had written off any feelings she could have possibly had for Drew, claiming that there was "no way she could ever have feelings for that jerk".

But then again he wasn't really a jerk, was he? He had selflessly offered to share his room with her, his rival, and that didn't include all of the various things he had done for her in all of the years she had known him. Not only did he not have to do that, but considering the fact that she was staying in a room with him, a guy, could potentially put both of their reputations as co-ordinators at risk if the media were to find out. And May didn't really relish the idea of being chased by crazy fan girls out for her head.

All night she had been struggling with these strange new feelings she got from being around Drew. After much self searching and thought she had  
come to a shocking, but not entirely unwelcome conclusion.

She had somehow fallen terribly, horribly, hopelessly in love with Drew.

And she had sinking suspicion that had been for quite some time.

And the realization of all of this was not one bit frightening to her.

In fact it was completely exhilarating.

As she looked upon him, his eyes alight from previous laughter and his perfect lips curved into a genuine smile, she knew in her heart she had never seen anyone as beautiful.

With both her heart and her mind made up, May then opened her mouth to say what would irrevocably change everything between them.

"If my shorts are so misleading, then why don't you take them off?"

Time seemed to stand still for both of them; neither of them moved nor made a sound. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of their rapidly beating hearts.

Drew was in complete shock, not quite believing what his ears had so obviously heard. Had May just propositioned him?

He watched transfixed as May then chose that moment nervously lick her lips, her little pink tongue darting out between her perfect cherry lips, wetting them ever so slightly.

Drew couldn't take it anymore.

He was suddenly across the room, and May found herself pressed up against the wall with a heavily breathing Drew framing her body, his muscular arms placed on the wall on either side of her.

"You do that again, I'll make sure your tongue is put to better use." He ordered with darkened eyes.

May gasped as she felt his warm breath caress her face as he spoke, shivering as she looked into his eyes shimmering with lust. She couldn't help herself as she licked her lips again, only this time in nervous anticipation.  
Drew hungrily followed the motion of the sinewy muscle as he smirked at May.

"I warned you." He growled as his lips collided with hers, passionately caressing her lips with his own as his hands found the small of her back, pressing her tightly against him.

May automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair as she eagerly returned his kiss. She moaned as Drew hungrily caressed her bottom lip with his tongue and Drew then wasted no time in beginning to explore her.

Drew inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of May's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as May did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

May gasped as Drew suddenly broke the kiss only to begin kissing the soft skin of her neck, tracing its contours with the sensuous sweeping of his tongue.

"D-Drew…" she breathed as he gently ran his hands down her sides, seeking to acquaint himself with the soft curves of her body as he continued to lavish her neck with his mouth.

May's impassioned voice only served to spur him on as he pressed her tightly into the wall, groaning as he felt her breasts press against his chest. He began working his way up with his kisses, making his way across her jaw line to her cheeks before finally meeting her lips again.

May was on fire. Every where his hands touched, her body tingled with a pleasant fire that only served to strengthen the aching she felt in between her legs.

Drew was like a man who had been deprived; May was his drug and he was addicted. He kissed her slowly, deliberately twining his tongue with hers as their tongues partook in a sensual dance.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that…." He admitted briefly in between kisses. "How many nights I dreamed of you, longed for you while I was away." May's heart pounded furiously as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I should never had left, it was a mistake thinking that I could convince myself that I didn't have feelings for you. When I did." May gasped at his confession as she looked into his darkened green eyes.

So he had left because of her? Because he had feelings for her? May felt the prickling sensation of tears as she was overcome by the wave of emotion she felt bubbling up inside of her. She felt her head being tilted upwards by Drew's hand on her chin.

"I've wanted you, needed you for so long. Please tell me you want this as much as I do." He implored as he once more became lost in her sapphire eyes. He then felt himself being dragged down as May fervently kissed him once more.

"I've never wanted anything as much as I want you." May replied honestly.  
With this every single emotion running throughout Drew's body burst into a flood of euphoria as he pulled May into him once more, his kisses fueled by the joy from May's confession.

He frantically ran his hands over her body as he kissed her, shuddering as he felt May's slender fingers begin to trace the contours of his abdomen. His hands danced across the flat plane of her stomach underneath her shirt, before making their way upwards to find that she was not wearing a bra. He paused in his actions only to quickly remove May's tank before his eyes settled on her breasts. May gasped as he softly squeezed her breasts, whimpering when his thumbs began to circle her rapidly hardening nipples.

Drew marveled at how soft her skin felt and how her breasts seemed to fit perfectly into his hands. He watched fascinated as May reacted to his touch, how she whimpered his name with a flick of his thumb. In all his life, he thought, he had never seen anything more beautiful.

May cried out as she suddenly felt his mouth on her breasts, kissing and nibbling softly before pulling her firm nipple into his mouth. May squirmed against the assault of Drew's mouth on her sensitive skin, gasping as he flicked the sensitive bud with his tongue.

"D-Drew…!" she cried out as she tightened her grip on Drew's broad shoulders.

Drew couldn't take it more anymore as his senses were acutely filled entirely with May, and sheer pleasure of being just this close to May was almost enough to send him over the edge; let alone thinking about what was to come.

His mouth found her lips again, and May eagerly kissed him back with new found fervor as she felt her desire for him steadily mounting.

Drew felt his heart swell when he gazed upon May, noting how her eyes were heavy lidded with desire for him, how her perfect pink lips were swollen from his kisses.

His glimmering emerald eyes not only looked devotedly at May, but also were imploring, asking what his heart needed to say.

"May… I need you…" his voice was strained from his obvious need as he punctuated his words by pressing himself firmly into May.

May's eyes widened briefly as she felt the evidence of Drew's need pressing insistently into her abdomen. However, her brief apprehension was soon overcome by a wave of desire stronger than what she felt before.

Pressing herself as close as humanly possible as she could to Drew, she deliberately drew her right leg up the length of his left before hooking it around his hip, bringing them even closer than ever before. Drew's eyes widened at the extremely intimate position.

"I'm all yours…" she whispered as she peered into his storming green eyes, and found herself drowning once more in the onslaught of emotion she felt coursing through both of them.

Drew's breath caught in his throat.

There was nothing holding him back now.

With a slight growl, he firmly cupped her rear as he deftly lifted her up, and May's legs automatically wrapped around his abdomen as he quickly crossed the length of the room to the bed.

Setting her down gently he crawled over her, gazing lovingly at her sprawled form flushed from pleasure. He slowly bent down to place his lips in the crook of her neck, brushing his lips gently as he made his way up her jaw line, savoring the closeness he felt with the girl below him.

May's eyes watered at the sweetness of the gesture, and she gently placed a hand on his cheek, momentarily halting his kisses, as she looked at the boy she fell in love with in complete awe. Drew gazed into May's sparking eyes as he placed his own hand upon hers where it rested on his cheek and they were both overcome by the intimacy of such an action.

"I love you, Drew." May spoke what her heart gently whispered in her ear.

Drew closed his eyes briefly, savoring the moment as he took in her words. Suddenly overcome, he crushed the girl against him in pure elation.

"I love you too."

Their declaration of love reverberated throughout their minds, spurring on their desire for one another to new heights.

In a sudden passionate frenzy, they soon found their clothes strewn about the parameters of the room as they sought to be close to one another.

They fervently began to explore each other bodies, and May cried out as Drew began to caress her in a place that no man had ever touched before, her hands ever increasing their tight grip on his broad shoulders.

Her cries, moans and gasps were like music to Drew's ears. He watched, mesmerized as she passionately called his name as her touched her, her body flushing and writhing beneath him in pleasure.

Everything felt hot to May; her body was on fire and Drew's talented fingers continued to stoke the ever increasing fire that throbbed between her legs.

"D-Drew…!"_she cried out as he caressed a spot that sent an immense jolt of pleasure throughout her body.

Drew was quickly nearing his limit; he could maintain himself for only so long.  
He ceased his ministrations on May's core before he suddenly remembered something important.

Groaning in frustration, he began to lift himself off of May. She quickly realized what he was doing, and found herself tugging him back down to rest on top of her. Drew's eyes widened as the possible implications of her action hit him.

"May…what are you doing? As much as I would love to have kids with you, we both can't afford to—"

May quickly cut him off with a finger to his lips, her heart swelling with warmth at the image his words produced of having children with Drew.

"It's okay, Drew. I'm on the pill, so don't worry about it…okay?" she murmured as she kissed him insistently. Drew, hesitant at first, soon gave in to his overwhelming desire, ravaging her completely.

May soon found her in a state of need once more as Drew tenderly explored her body, the aching she felt grew increasingly stronger and only he could put an end to her suffering.

"D-Drew…" she moaned imploringly as she frantically ran her hands along his back, searching for purchase.

Her cries reached Drew's listening ears as he smirked wickedly at the harried girl shuddering below him.

"Tell me, May." He whispered darkly into her ear as he began to stroke her heat once more. "Tell me what it is you need."

May gasped at the pure pleasure she suddenly felt throughout her body.

"O-ooh…! Drew…!" She choked out.

But this was not enough for Drew.

He suddenly ceased his caresses on her heat, causing May's eyes to snap open angrily.

"Drew, w-why did you—"

"Tell me May. What do you need?" he asked once more, punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips, putting himself against her heated core and causing May to gasp in pleasure.

"Ohh, God…!" she cried out.

Drew didn't know what had come over him, but as he looked at the girl beneath him thrash in pleasure he found his self overcome with the desire to hear her say that she needed him, wanted him.

"Tell ME!" he demanded more forcefully this time as his restraint was beginning to wear thin.

"Y-you." May moaned softly as she became drunk on pure pleasure.

"What was that?" he asked huskily he sought eye contact with her.

"I-I need …y-you…" she whispered.

That was all Drew needed to hear.

In one quick motion he delved into May's heat, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as her warmth completely enveloped his length.

May whimpered at the intrusion, clenching his shoulders tightly. Despite the fact that she was very active and had probably lost her hymen years ago, it still was somewhat painful as those muscles had never been used before.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked concerned, hesitating as he felt May tense up.

May winced slightly as he shifted inside of her, her eyes watering a little as he settled himself more comfortably between his legs.

"It hurts a little, but I'm sure it'll go away soon." She replied she tried to take her mind off of the pain, focusing on him gently kneading the soft flesh of her hip. Drew began to kiss her tenderly as he sought to get her to relax.

May slowly, but surely felt the sharp edges of pain begin to taper off into a dull throb. She then gave an experimental push of her hips, causing them both to gasp out at the pleasure it produced.

Drew groaned as May pressed her hips insistently against his, and in response he promptly rolled his hips in a long smooth thrust, causing May to arch into him as she moaned in pleasure.

"Mmmm, that feels wonderful…" May sighed as he then began to set a steady, yet agonizing pace.

With every roll of their hips they pushed each other to new heights in ecstasy, and May cried out as he hit her at an angle that set her body alight with pleasurable heat.

"May…" Drew panted as he drew her hips higher upon his, plunging deeper into her warm heat. "You feel…so good…"

The pleasure Drew felt was from being with May was indescribable. For so long he had yearned for her, and now that it was finally happening he scarcely could believe it. He watched mesmerized as she cried out beneath him, his name a whispered mantra from her lips as he continued to make love to her.

May trembled as she felt her body anticipating something powerful, as Drew's powerful thrusts only served to bringer closer to that coveted plateau of ecstasy she desperately wanted.

Drew was nearing his brink and he took it upon himself to up the pace of their love making to bring May to her height of pleasure.

"O-ooh…!" May gasped out he now pounded vehemently into her, tightening her grip on his shoulders. "S-soo good…"

With one more unrelenting thrust, the dam broke.

As Drew watched May cry out, her entire body convulsing and her ample breasts heaving as she reached her pinnacle of pleasure, he couldn't hold himself any longer, and he cried out as well as he joined May in Nirvana.

Suddenly breathless, he collapsed on May's shivering form, resting his sweaty head in between her breasts as his body thrummed from the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm.

After a long, but peaceful moment between them May then sighed contently as she came down from her high. "Wow…" she breathed, summing up the wonderful event that had transpired between them.

Drew then chose that moment to look up at May's flushed face as a smirk formed on his own.

"Hmph what else could you possibly expect from yours truly?" He replied smugly, chuckling as May half heartedly slapped him on the arm.

"If it weren't for the fact that I just had the most amazing sex I probably would kill you." She threatened.

Still chuckling Drew leaned down to kiss her gently, effectively putting a halt to any anger she might have felt towards him for his bold remark.

Pulling back to gaze into her eyes once more he lovingly pushed back a stray lock of May's hair behind her ear, before brushing the back of his hand against the soft skin of her cheek.

"I love you…" he whispered once more, his words bringing happy tears to May's eyes.

"I love you too, Drew." She leaned in to place her lips on his before pulling away to look into his simmering eyes.

May suddenly yawned, stretching languidly as her body them reminded her how tired she really was.

"I'm guessing you aren't for up for another round, huh?" Drew asked, taking note of her worn appearance.

May chuckled.

"As much as I would love to, I do really need to get some sleep." She replied, yawning again. "Besides, you did kind wear me out…"

Drew chuckled as he got off May before he gathered her into his arms, running his hand down the length of her arm as she snuggled into his side.  
They both fell into a comfortable silence, savoring the closeness they felt with one another.

"Hey Drew?"

"Hn."

"Has anyone ever told you that you make a really great pillow?"

Drew quirked an eyebrow.

"No, but I not surprised."

"Is that so?"

"After all, I'm great at everything I do."

"Cocky bastered." May mumbled as she felt her eyes grow heavier as the seconds passed. "Well, all I have to say is that stuck being my personal pillow for the rest of your life mister."

"Arceus, what I gotten myself into!?" he asked aloud looking heavenward, before being promptly whapped on the chest by May.

"Ow, you really need to do something about that temper of yours. Someone could get seriously injured, namely me."

"Gee, I wonder why that is?!"

Drew chuckled kissed May on her forehead.

"I was just kidding. I would be honored to serve as your personal pillow, especially if it means I get to sleep with you naked, along with other things.

"Hmph, you'd like wouldn't you."

"Of course; I don't know of any man in his right mind who would not jump at the chance to be with you. I'm just lucky I came to my senses."

May raised herself up to look into Drew's eyes.

"Do you mean that?" she implored as she searched his emerald eyes.

"Of course." He replied as he kissed her once more. " Now, you really need to get some rest."

"Ok. Night Drew." She murmured sleepily as she snuggled up to the green haired man.

"Night, May."

May sighed as she soon found herself drifting off into the best she ever had in the arms of her ex-rival who had in the length of one eventful became the man of her dreams.

But, as she ventured off into dreamland, she found that for the first time in her life, her reality turned out to better than her dreams.


End file.
